3 obnoxious teens go to ME
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: Three teens go to find if Legolas' hair is real or a wig. They have fun along the way of getting to know him, and find love.


3 obnoxious teens in Middle Earth  
  
Just so you know, this is not written by Gabby, but by her very different friends, without the use of one of their real names.... One boring night in Orlando, Fl; three obnoxious teens set out on a journey to Middle Earth. Their names were Amber, Angel, and Ackita. Their minds set on finding out if Legolas really has such fine hair, or if it's a BIG, FAT, FAKE wig. They pack their bags with bikinis, socks, deodorant, makeup, one long coat, and other stuff that will take too long to type.  
It takes three days, but they arrive in............. Greenwood (A.k.a Mirkwood, DUR) There is a terrible, terrible thing happening..... Some girl is asking out Legolas, and he is 13 human years old. "AHH, NO!" screams the horrified Amber. Angel runs and pushes girl over, which makes her fall into the stream, and gets carried down current. (Sorry, we're so evil) Ackita goes up to them "oh, calm down! Why did you do that! You need to learn some manners" Then, she suddenly turns and notices Legolas... "Ahhh, oh, hi! I didn't see you." As she falls into a deep trans. Amber runs up to Legolas and pulls on his hair, while saying, "is this a wig? I mean come on! How can EVERY hair be so PERFECT?" Legolas screams "that is my hair! How can you be so ignorant? That is imposturous!" Amber sniffs, "well, it smells like a wig." "Is that good or bad? Because first of all it's not a wig, and second, I use Flower Shampoo." Amber sighs, and also falls into DEEP trans. While Ackita comes back to reality. Angel smacks Amber. "Snap out of it! He probably has a girl friend!" "Actually... No I don't, I've been looking, and so, how's about we all get to know each other a little better." They all go looking for something to do, Amber, Angel, Ackita, and Legolas. Then, they see a linkin park concert going on right in the middle of Greenwood. (Mirkwood) So, OF COURSE, they stay and watch it, dur. As they watch, Amber sings and Legolas walks away, disowning her. And stands by Angel. As Amber cries, Ackita is all-alone. Legolas and Angel start dancing. Angel sees Amber crying and takes her away for a LONG talk. So, legolas gets bored and goes and talks with Ackita. "So, why are you all here?" asks Legolas, for no apparent reason. "Well, Amber LOVES you, and she wanted to know if that was a wig. So, we came here packed with nothing useable. And Amber is deeper in love with you .... I guess." Legolas, feeling just the slightest bit of compassion for this down-to- Earth young human, goes to see what is wrong with Amber. They all meet up, eventually. They talk for about half an hour. So Angel and ackita go find something to do, while Legolas has a date with Amber. When they get to the restaurant, Amber sighs, once again, but not because of her LOVE for Legolas, but says "finally, we can be alone, without THEM. They are trying to take you from me!!" Legolas stares in confusion, "WHAT!? I thought you were all friends, I mean they came here with you, they traveled the whole way with you, so that you and I could get to know each other, and you say THIS!" So, while all of that rubbish is happening, Ackita is telling Angel how she suddenly feel for Legolas. Angel says, with a shocked look on her face, " Wow, I never thought you would say that. Does he know?" "NO! of course not! We have hardly even spoken to each other. I just can't tell anyone how I feel, if it's for a reason like that!" Legolas thinks about running to Ackita, hugging her, and kissing her, but decides to be polite, and stays to conversate with Amber. Angel and Ackita walk around outside for about half an hour, and get tired so they go see what's taking Amber and Legolas so long, to find them MAKING OUT! Ackita runs away crying. Legolas looks down, gets up and amber yells, " HEY! What are you doing?" "I'm going to do what I think is right! No, what I KNOW is right!" "I'll come with", says Angel, "I know exactly where she would go!' Now they set out on a journey, and leave Amber, All ALONE. Amber walks outside of the restaurant, and into a cave. Some disfigured creature comes out. "I've been waiting such a long time to see you again, I knew, I felt your presence, Macabar!" Amber didn't know it, but when the three girls had made a short stop, to the restroom, the soul of evil Macabar had been searching for a body to overtake, and went into hers. So, Bensajan, the evil disfigured creature, had known, and took out Macabar's soul, from Amber's body. Then freed her. Amber ran to help out Legolas and Angel find Ackita. Amber transports back to the real world, and leaves Angel and Ackita there. Legolas and Angel go through treacherous fights just to find Ackita. After a while they see her in a pub. Legolas and Angel are so happy that they hug and kiss. And somehow, they fall in love.......................  
  
NOT!  
  
Do you think we would do this... to ourselves! What really happens? Well, Amber goes to help them, and doesn't fight, but cheers on Legolas an Angel. She does, however, ask everyone and anyone if they had seen Ackita or had any information on her. So, they do find her in a pub, but she is fighting mongrels, and has gone mad. Legolas pulls her away, and hugs her. She looks up, with tears coming from her eyes. "Why would you come back for a filthy scum like me? I'm hideous, don't look at me. I'm so ashamed." "What rubbish are you speaking of, you are the best looking young woman I've ever seen, no offense to you Angel, and ...... Amber, I don't like the way you speak of your friends, don't look at me!" So, as you must be thinking. What happened after that? Ackita and Legolas got together, always making out. Angel found herself a lovely, handsome young man who truly did love her. And Amber... well, she found some drunk at a pub, who wasn't half bad; actually, Amber and him were also, truly in love. Well, at least with their dog!  
The End. 


End file.
